Odcinek 21
Dla Ciebie mój drogi – dwudziesty pierwszy odcinek anime Darling in the Franxx. Streszczenie Jest to dokończenie odcinka 20, VIRM zabija pape i innych, 001 oraz hiro walczą o życie. Zero Two za wszelką cenę chce uratować Hiro, obiecali sobie że będą razem aż do końca. Oddział 13 pomaga Zero Two dotrzeć do Hiro, wszystcy płacą za to życiem, nie wiadomo czy zginęli, lecz na to wygląda, że tak. Dr. FRANXX traci rękę aby otworzyć drzwi do Star Entity, przychodzi klaxozaur który prawdopodobnie sterowany jest przez 001 aby zero two dotarła na czas do swojego ukochanego. Niestety zostaje go martwego, budzą się w miejscu które znajdowało się w Garden, połączyli się po czym zniszczyli armię VIRMa, lecz on wróci z większą armią w przyszłości. Zero Two odpadły rogi, nie wiadomo dlaczego, lecz podejrzewam iż może ona umrzeć lub przemienia się w człowieka co jest mało prawdopodobne. Niestety nie możemy tego stwierdzić, musimy czekać na odcinek 22. Fabuła Wiceprzewodniczący ogłasza, że jest wolą VIRM dla energii gwiazdy, która jest masą życia, która może zakłócić spokój wszechświata. Papa mówi, że jeśli księżniczka z kenozaura przejęła proces wszczepiania, zaprogramowała ją do wybuchu. Pozostali członkowie rady są zdezorientowani, a Papa wyjaśnia, że przyswoili sobie kilka form życia z całego wszechświata i pomogli im uwolnić się od skorup ich ciał. Wiceprzewodniczący mówi, że nadszedł czas, aby ludzie mogli objąć ich ewolucję. Mówią, że istnieje forma przyjemności, która jest łagodna i wieczysta, której doświadczą. Trzej padli na ziemię. Hiro przeklina jak walczy 001. Łączy się z jej świadomością. Pyta, czy była sama, odkąd istniała ludzkość. Zero Dwa spacery wzdłuż szuka Hiro. Inne pasożyty patrzą, jak VIRM zabija inne pasożyty. Zastanawiają się, z kim powinni walczyć. Dr FRANXX mówi, że detonacja zatrzymała się po podłączeniu Hiro, eksplozja została wywołana przez tryb stłumienia. Zero Two mówi, że dał im czas przed upadkiem. Pasożyty zastanawiają się, co powinni robić i martwią się o to, co zapowiedziano. Zgadzają się wrócić do Gran Crevasse, aby przekonać się o tym. 001 mówi, że VIRM ją ma i że to nie ma sensu. Hiro pyta o VIRM i jak długo żyła. 001 mówi, że minęło już ponad sześćdziesiąt milionów lat. Zamieszkiwali Ziemię jako zaawansowana cywilizacja. Pewnego dnia przyszedł VIRM. Byli grupowym umysłem bez ciał fizycznych i chcieli, aby odłożyli na bok swoje ciała i przyłączyli się. Podczas wojny wykuwali się na nieśmiertelną broń i przekształcili się w Klaxosaurów. Gdy walczyli z VIRM, walka była jedynym, co pozostały z ich cywilizacji, a oni stracili zdolność do prokreacji. Wrogami, z którymi walczyli była awangarda VIRM. Aby przygotować się na ich powrót, zeszli do podziemia, a słabi zamienią się w energię, a silni połączą się, by ewoluować w jeszcze silniejszą broń. Zero Two budzi się i mówi, że 001 nazwał ją fałszywką. Dr FRANXX mówi, że 001 jest jedynym ocalałym z klaxo sapiens, a ona jest jej klonem. Została stworzona, by działać jako gwiazda w imieniu ludzkości. Mówi, że ona była jedynym sukcesem. Stworzył też dziewiątki używając swoich komórek, ale nie odziedziczyły one krwi Klaxozaura. Mówi, że uratuje Hiro, a ona nie dba o resztę. Dr. FRANXX mówi, że on też pójdzie. Gdy jednostka 13 kontynuuje, dochodzi do 9-tych. Nakazują im powrócić i kontynuować wykonywanie poleceń Papy. Zabijają więcej klaxozaurów, ale zostają zaatakowani i zabici przez VIRM. FRANXX jednak się załamuje i idą, by pomóc dwóm. Ikuno i Futoshi oczyszczają ścieżkę. Ikuno robi się szary. Pozwalają Zero Two wychodzić sam na sam z Ichigo i Goro. 001 i Hiro kontynuują walkę. Opowiada o ich chęci walki, ale czuje, że tak naprawdę nie żył, gdy chciał tylko walczyć. Hringhorni zaczyna latać. Alpha prosi Papę o coś. Dr. FRANXX i Zero Two kontynuują walkę podczas walki z VIRM. Dr. FRANXX poświęca swoje ramię do drzwi, ponieważ zawiera komórki 001. Chociaż chciał, żeby zmienili go w klaxozaura. Wąż pozwala jeździć zero. Pyta go, czy zabrał jej Plantation 13, aby połączyć ją z hiro. Mówi, że nie spodziewał się, że ożywią to, co mieli, tylko kaprys. Uśmiechając się, dziękuje mu za stworzenie jej i pomoc w spotkaniu z Hiro. Po jej odejściu zastanawia się, jak stała się tak ludzka. Gdy przebijają się przez ścianę, umiera klaxozaur węża. Otwiera drzwi do Strelizii i próbuje ożywić Hiro. Dowiaduje się, że jest pokryty krwią i że skończy im się czas. Jej rogi odrywają się, a jej skóra staje się czerwona, a ona całuje go. 001 daje im resztę swojej siły. Stawia na nich planetę. Połączyli się pod drzewem po zachowaniu ich tajemnicy. Całują się i bomba eksplodowała. Przerywa ich program i zaczyna atakować VIRM. Dr. FRANXX znajduje ją piękną, zanim skała go zabije. VIRM bierze swoją włócznię i wycofuje się, mówiąc, że sprowadzą swoją armię. Postacie Kategoria:Odcinki en:Episode 21